


Ahsoka Council Aftermath

by Corde_And_Dorme



Series: "That's it, we're out." [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Anakin and Obi-Wan leaving, Ahsoka trying to deal with the aftermath, Bonding, Light Angst, One Shot, Plo Koon and Ahsoka bonding, Sad Ahsoka, therapy through meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corde_And_Dorme/pseuds/Corde_And_Dorme
Summary: Ahsoka is adrift. Her Master has left the Jedi Order... where does that leave her?[one-shot from behind the scenes in "Go on now, go! Walk out that Door"]





	Ahsoka Council Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel bad that Ahsoka won't be in the main story I am writing (at least for this arc), much. So I thought I would give you guys her and Plo Koon trying to make sense of what's her next steps :)  
> It's short, just a little something. Could turn into more? If you guys like it? I donno, just wanted to write her.  
> Enjoy!

After Anakin and Obi-Wan had left her at the temple steps, unsure and waving goodbye to her to go meet with the Chancellor, Ahsoka went to her room to set down her gear. The room was silent, and echoed with ghosts of her memories -

**_“You’re a riot Snips!”_ **

**_“Too slow! Come on, do it like ya mean it,”_ **

**_“It's the way it has to be. The way of the Force,”_ **

-And it was too much, too fast. She quickly turned on her heel as she darted through the shadows to the most secluded area of the Temple she knew. It was a tree hidden behind shoulder-high bushes, that allowed dappled sunlight to filter onto the soft ground as Ahsoka lowered herself to her meditative pose.

It was only then, as she settled in, that she allowed herself to _feel_.

Her heart hurt. Her head hurt. Eyes were tight and dry, as she refused to allow herself to cry. Mouth pressed into a hard line she tried to move past the pain. It wasn’t betrayal, she told herself. Anakin had been upfront and honest with her the entire time of her Padawan-hood, and she knew how unhappy he could be in the Jedi Order. So this... this shouldn't be a surprise. Yet it was. It was a big old surprise. A slap in the face.

And feeling all she was, it took her a while to sort through it all.

Her Masters had always told her following the Force would be agony some day. To choose the Force every day, for the rest of one's life, was not an easy path. To face down everything that made you an individual and to allow the Force to guide you was not an easy thing on a typical day, let alone in the middle of battle when souls were relying on you to guide them to safety.

Even with a war raging on all around her, Ahsoka had never been so conflicted.

On one hand, it was clear that she was supposed to stay a Jedi. The Force was firm and nearly insistent on the matter if the peace she felt when thinking about her options was anything to go by. A warm, bright light within herself. It was calm, and peace, and confirmation.

It broke her heart nearly as neatly as Anakin following the Force as Obi-Wan was.

On the other hand...

Anakin and Obi-Wan were gone.

Sure, they were planetside, and they would still be her mentors, her Masters always, and, of course, they would still fight, be the Generals their troops needed, but that hardly made her heart stop aching. Knowing that knowing logically what was happening was necessary and _mote_, didn’t mean Ahsoka had to like it.

Her hands clenched into fists as she breathed through her nose.

 _Calm. Ease. Flow._ She thought. _Peace. Knowledge. Serenity. Harmony._

She stayed seated trying to center herself, for almost an hour, before sighing in defeat and leaning against the sturdy tree at her back.

She was getting nowhere.

“Kark,” She said, softly with feeling. “What am I supposed to do?”

For all their talk of wanting her to follow the direction she thought was best, she knew that Anakin and Obi-Wan would accept her into their home and their lives just as they had as Jedi. For all her training, for all her learning, for all that, she had gone through in the past few years as a Padawan...

This was a big decision to put on her shoulder.

Yet, the Jedi had, for most of their cultural identity, been allowing teenagers of her age to be making these kind of world-shattering decisions. For eons, Padawans just like her were making the impossible choices asked of them. With little more than the support of the Council.

It wasn’t the first time in a long time that she was missing her parents, but Force was it intense right now.

_What would her mother say? What would her father say? What would an adult decide to do? Why would they decide it? Would they choose based on feelings or on duty? Would they stay because it was the right thing to do or because they were obligated?_

Ahsoka’s mind spun as she curled up into a ball and sniffled, valiantly holding back her tears of frustration.

“I thought I might find you here,”

Plo Koon was standing at the entrance to her little-secluded hideaway.

“Master Plo Koon,” Ahsoka greeted wiping at her eyes. “Hi,”

The calm Kel Dor was a balm to the Force around her that had been turbulent and damn near violent.

He sighed. “... This has not been an easy morning for you has it?”

Ahsoka paused for a moment.

“No,” She whined, low in her throat. “It hasn’t been,”

Plo Koon, bless him, didn’t even hesitate to ask. “Would you like me to call Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi to come get you?”

She curled up a little tighter into her ball.

It was tempting. The ability to just call them to her, so she could have it out with them right then, right there. But no. It wouldn't fix anything. Their choices had been made. She had to live with it. She _must_.

“No. No, thank you,”

That was the last thing she wanted.

“Is there a reason you do not wish to see them?”

“It’s not that I don’t wish to see them,” Ahsoka admitted. “I just... I need to figure this out on my own,”

Plo Koon nodded, understanding. And he did. It was a coming of age moment. All Jedi had them. Most did not have them when their Master’s decided to run away from their duty, as most Jedi would see Skywalkers and Kenobi’s rescinded their Oaths as; yet that was life.

“They made their choice. I need to make mine,”

“You are not alone, Ahsoka,” He told her, as he sat down next to her. “Whatever you may think, know that you will never be alone,”

“I know,”

“And your Master made the only choice he thought he could live with,”

“I know,”

Plo Koon nodded then, before settling into a meditative pose. Ahsoka relaxed next to him as he settled into the Force, a calm presence, equal and balanced. It helped Ashoka to fall into her own mind, into her own self; trying to find answers that seemed to elude her.

For the first time in nearly forty-eight hours, the world was starting to make sense again. The Force was calm, it was soothing, it wrapped her in a hug and held her close. She didn’t hear as clearly as Obi-Wan had, but she felt a wave of peace that rivaled anything she had felt for weeks.

 _This, this right here, was why I became a Jedi._ Ahsoka thought to herself, smiling as tears trailed down her cheeks. _The Peace. The Kinship. The Force._

The Kel Dor and the Togruta sat for a long while, basking in the Force, and realigning with their universe.

Afterward, Ahsoka didn't feel so raw.


End file.
